For example, recording and reproducing apparatuses such as PCs, video cameras, players, recorders, and the like perform data recording and reproducing using various media such as disk-type media including hard disk, DVDs, Blu-ray Discs (Registered Trademark) and the like, and flush memories.
When the data recording and reproducing is performed using these media, the data recording and reproducing apparatus performs a data recording and reproducing process according to a format defined in advance by applying a recording and reproducing application compliant with a predetermined standard. For example, examples of application standards for recording and reproducing a high-definition high-vision video include BDMV and BDAV. These application standards are designed as application standards for data recording and reproducing using mainly a BD (Blu-ray Disc (registered trademark)). The BD standard is described, for example, in Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2007-179671).
Although the BDMV or the BDAV are application standards for the data recording and reproducing using mainly the BD as described above, the recording media is not limited to the BD, and are data recording and reproducing application standards which are applicable to the data recording and reproducing using not only the BD, but also other media such as flush memories as the recording medium.
The BDMV is an application standard developed for BD-ROMs in which, for example, movie contents or the like are recorded in advance and, principally, is widely used as BD-ROMs which do not allow rewriting of packaged contents or the like. The BDMV is characterized in that navigation commands or BD-J as programs for controlling reproduction according to a user's operation are stored in a disk to provide an interactive function intended by a content producer. The BDMV is also characterized in that recording and reproducing using a menu screen including graphics and buttons are enabled.
For reference sake, the BDMV has several versions and, for example, BD-RE 3.0 standard, which is one of standards of the BDMV, is an application standard which is applicable also to recordable BD disks.
In contrast, the BDAV is an application standard developed for the purpose of being used for BD-RES which are rewritable and BD-Rs which allow recording only once.
The BDAV is, for example, a standard used very often for recording and reproducing videos shot by the users using a video camera or the like or for recording and reproducing TV programs using a video recorder or the like. The BDAV does not have an interactive function or a program for realizing creation of a menu in various designs or a display process like the BDMV and does not have a function such as a button display process. The menu provided by the BDAV standard are simple listed data made up of thumbnail images. If utilization of the menu in various designs or the interactive function provided by the BDMV standard is wanted, a program on the side of the recording and reproducing apparatus is used. In other words, there is no other choice than using, for example, functions integrated on the side of a recorder or a player.
The BDMV standard is a standard designed for the purpose of not hindering reproduction of the packaged contents such as movies recorded in the BD using BD-ROM players which are already diffused widely. In order to ensure reproduction compatibility, specifications are strictly defined by a standards organization being named as BDA (Blu-ray Disc Association).
The BDMV standard also imposes limitations on modes of data of contents to be recorded in media such as a disk and the like. More specifically, for example, data which can be recorded as HD (High Definition) images is defined to be only data of predetermined formats such as 1080/60i and 1080/50i. The expression [1080/60i] indicates that HD (High Definition) images having 1920×1080 pixels are recorded and reproduced on the basis of 1080 lines as 60 field images per second using an interlace system. The symbol [i] denotes the interlace system. In this connection, a progressive system is denoted by [p].
The present high-vision data is defined as an image of 1920×1080 pixels. However, apparatuses which are capable of recording and reproducing images of approximately 4000×2000 pixels (=4K×2K) as higher-definition images are developed. In addition, various apparatuses such as [1080/60p] which performs recording and reproducing in the progressive system, which is different from the interlace system described above, or apparatuses which perform recording and reproducing for right eye images and left eye images for 3D images, which are three-dimensional images, have been developed. In particular, the video cameras developed in recent years are capable of recording 1080/60p images described above, 3D images, or 4K×2K images, and are considered to be used widely in the future.
However, as described above, the current BDMV standard does not allow the 4K×2K images or 1080/60p, and 3D image data as recording and reproducing data. Therefore, there is a problem in that even when the super high-definition images of 4 k×2 k are generated as the recording data, data recording conforming the existing BDMV standard cannot be performed.
In contrast, the BDAV standard allows recording of AV data in various formats on the precondition of being used in recorders. Therefore, there is no constraint of reproduction compatibility except that part of the AV data formats must be absolutely reproducible. Therefore, the BDAV has flexibility in expansion of standards in comparison with the BDMV. In other words, the 4K×2K images or 1080/60p, and 3D image data can be set as the recording and reproducing data. However, there is a problem in that the interactive function and the menu screen made up of graphics and buttons cannot be used as described above.
It is also possible to use an apparatus which is capable of executing both of the recording and reproducing process compliant with the BDAV application standard, and the recording and reproducing process compliant with the BDMV application standard. However, in this case, for example, utilization of the user friendly menu having titles and designs created by using the BDMV function is enabled as regards the data set in the BDMV directory. However, the menu described above cannot be used when reproducing the image set in the BDAV directory, and there is no choice but to use a simple listed data including thumbnail images created by the BDAV function.
In other words, even with the apparatus which is capable of processing both of the BDMV data and the BDAV data, there is a problem in that data access such as a data reproduction command set in the BDMV directory and the BDAV directory cannot be performed using a consolidated menu.